


Where I'm supposed to be

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Petopher being super sweet, cause i really crave them being super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning sex. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I'm supposed to be

Chris looked down at Peter’s relaxed face and his lips stretched in a small smile. He loved arguing with Peter and he loved it when they got on each other’s nerves, but this, Peter completely relaxed in his arms, was his favorite thing in the world.

Lifting his head an inch Chris stretched his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the wolf’s forehead. A faint sigh escaped Peter’s lips as he turned around. 

Smirking, the hunter lifted his hand and gently traced the younger man’s spine, feeling the skin beneath his fingertips shiver. Peter moved again in his sleep, grinding his naked ass against Chris’ thigh. Smiling, Chris reached for the nightstand behind him and got the small plastic tube. Opening the lid he poured some of the strawberry scented liquid over his fingers. Chris pushed in the tip of his middle finger inside Peter’s hole as he brushed his lips between the wolf’s shoulder blades. Moaning, Peter lifted his hips a bit.

“Shh, baby, I got you.” Chris murmured as he pushed another finger in. Setting a slow pace, Chris moved his head up, sucking gently on Peter’s neck. With another moan Peter tilted his head further into the pillow beneath him. “You ready, baby?” Chris whispered and Peter let out a quiet  _yes_. It was all the hunter needed. Pulling his fingers out, he moved his hips up and brushed the head of his cock against Peter’s whole for a moment before he pushed in.

“Yes.” The wolf moaned again when Chris started moving slowly. Reaching behind him, he grabbed the hunter’s hand and put it on his hip bone, intertwining their fingers.

 _Yes,_ Chris thought as he lightly bit Peter’s ear, _this is where I am supposed to be._


End file.
